Barbecue Story of the Second Dimension
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened in the infamous episode of Rugrats from season 1, Barbecue Story, but what happens in the second dimension version of this episode? Read this to find out! All second dimension Rugrats characters belong to TCKing12, hope you enjoy!
1. Background Information

Barbecue Story of the Second Dimension

Summary: We all know what happened in the infamous episode of Rugrats from season 1, Barbecue Story, but what happens in the second dimension version of this episode? Read this to find out! All second dimension Rugrats characters belong to TCKing12, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters, and as stated in the summary, the second dimension version of the Rugrats characters, belong to TCKing12. He just does not have a firm enough grasp of what happens in the many episodes of Rugrats to compile what would have happened in the second dimension version of the episodes, so writing these stories on his behalf.

Chapter 1, Background Information

Here is some background information on the second dimension Rugrats characters, to give you an idea of how they're similar and different from the original Rugrats characters.

Tommy-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Tommy, except he has never been on an adventure. He looks the same, except he wears a gray shirt except a blue shirt.

Chuckie-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Chuckie, except he's a lot braver than the 1st Dimension Chuckie. He also has bushy orange hair.

Lil-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Lil, she doesn't like to eat bugs and isn't disgusting. Lil-2 wears a dark blue version of her outfit.

Phil-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Phil, Phil-2 doesn't like to eat bugs and isn't disgusting. Phil-2 wears a dark blue version of his outfit.

Angelica-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Angelica, Angelica-2 is not mean to the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and will do anything she can to protect Tommy-2 and Dil-2. Angelica-2 wears a purple and white version of her outfit.

Susie-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Susie. Susie-2 wears a green version of her outfit.

Dil-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Dil. Dil-2 wears a dark red and green version of his outfit.

Kimi-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Kimi, Kimi-2 is a tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl. She looks the same as the 1st Dimension Kimi, except she wears a gray version of her yellow dress.

Peter-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Peter. Unlike the 1st Dimension Peter, Peter-2 got critically injured during the war for The Confederacy-2's independence, so Peter-2's body now consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, and a robotic "Scope" blue left eye. He can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it (It proves very affective and helpful in battle), and he can shoot lasers from his Scope eye.

Stu-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Stu. Like the 1st Dimension Stu, Stu-2 is an inventor.

Didi-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Didi.

Chaz-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Chaz.

Kira-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Kira.

Betty-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Betty.

Howard-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Howard.

Charlotte-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Charlotte. However, unlike the 1st Dimension Charlotte, Charlotte-2 is not on the phone all of the time.

Lou-2: He has the same personality as the first dimension Lou.

Lulu-2: She has the same personality as the first dimension Lulu.

Also, Drew-2 and Stu-2 get along with one another.

Finally, it should be noted that Lulu-2, Kimi-2, Peter-2, Dil-2, and Kira-2 will not be appearing in this story, since Barbecue Story took place prior to these characters existence in the world of the Rugrats. The episode will take place in the next chapter.


	2. Barbecue Story

Chapter 2, Barbecue Story

Location: Midesto, California of the Second Dimension, August 18, 1991

Everybody was in the backyard of Stu-2 and Didi-2 for a barbecue. Tommy-2 was playing in the grass, when he picked up a bug. Didi-2 spots him in the grass and stops him.

"Tommy! Don't eat that you don't know where it's been." Said Didi-2, snatching the bug out of Tommy-2's hand, causing it to go flying around the yard.

The bug lands on Lou-2, Tommy-2 and Angelica-2's grandpa.

"And then we had to walk fifteen miles in the snow…" Explained Lou-2 to the other grown ups, as the bug lands on his nose.

"Dag nabbit!" Lou-2 cried, brushing the bug away.

It then flies over to Drew-2.

"We invest in CD's and money markets." Drew-2 was saying to the other grown ups when the bug lands on his shirt.

"Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Drew-2 cried as he brushed the bug away.

It then went over to Stu-2, who was taking home movies and grilling burgers while humming a tune.

"I love a good barbecue!" Stu-2 exclaimed, as he continued to multi task, Spike-2 getting a glimpse of him, drooling at the site of the burgers.

"How are the burgers coming along dear?" Didi-2 asked.

"Can't rush these things Didi." Stu-2 replied.

"What's up with Spike?" Didi-2 asked, noticing Spike-2 drooling at the sight of the burgers.

"Awe, he just wants one of these burgers, but hey, you can't have everything in life, can you big fellow." Said Stu-2, giving Spike-2 a pat on the head.

Over to the side in a playpen, the toddlers were starting to get bored.

"I hate barbecues, there's nothing to do." Griped Phil-2.

"I know, let's play with my new ball." Said Tommy-2 excitedly, as he held up a green ball with a blue stripe in the middle, with an orange star on each side.

"Ooooh!" Cried all of the toddlers in unison.

"Wow Tommy, where did you get that?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"My grandpa gave it to me. It's my favoritest toy ever, and it's fun! Here Chuckie, catch!" Said Tommy-2, as he threw the ball at Chuckie-2.

Before Chuckie-2 could grab it, Angelica-2 had walked up behind them outside of the playpen, and caught the ball.

"Give me my ball Angelica." Snapped Tommy-2.

"Come on Tommy, can't you ask me a lot nicer than that?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Give me my ball!" Yelled Tommy-2.

"Tommy, that's not the way to get your ball back. You need to say the magic word." Explained Angelica-2.

"Uh, Abra Cadabra?" Tommy-2 asked hesitantly.

"Sorry Tommy, that's not the magic word. Try please, or pretty please with sugar on top." Suggested Angelica-2 in a nice tone of voice.

"Give me my ball!" Screamed Tommy-2 again.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't give you this ball until you ask nicely." Said Angelica-2 apologetically with a frown. No sooner had she said this, when she accidentally threw the ball into the air, causing it to go over the fence.

"Don't worry Angelica and Tommy." Said Phil-2.

"Yeah, it's just a dumb old ball anyway." Added Lil-2.

But Angelica-2 felt bad about what she had done, and Tommy-2 missed his ball. So the two Pickles kids, started to cry. Drew-2 and Didi-2 rushed over to comfort their children, at such point, Angelica-2 and Tommy-2 spotted the ball in the next yard, so calmed down, Tommy-2 letting out a giggle of joy.

"Why did you stop crying? You could have had anything you wanted!" Said Phil-2.

"We saw it." Said Tommy-2 and Angelica-2 together.

"Saw what?" Lil-2 asked.

"My ball, it's over the fence!" Said Tommy-2.

"Now wait a second Tommy. As your cousin and protector, I'm gonna go get back that ball. After all, I feel bad for throwing your favoritest toy over the fence." Said Angelica-2.

"But Angelica, it's the next yard. You're only my three-year-old cousin!" Said Tommy-2.

"He's right Angelica." Said Lil-2.

"You'd better forget about it." Added Phil-2.

"I won't forget about it, that's my cousin's ball." Said Angelica-2.

"And that's my bestest friends' ball." Added Chuckie-2.

"But we're only babies!" Exclaimed Tommy-2.

"A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do." Said Chuckie-2.

"Ok, who's with me?" Angelica-2 asked, as she opened up the playpen.

All of the toddlers lined up behind her. Angelica-2 turned around and pointed at Tommy-2.\

"Sorry Tommy, but I wouldn't want something to happen to my favoritest and onliest cousin. You're staying here. Chuckie, Phil, Lil, you three come with me. We're off to get Tommy's ball back." Said Angelica-2, as she, Chuckie-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 headed off into the next yard.

At first, they reached the giant fence, noticing it was too tall.

"How are we gonna get over the fence Angelica?" Chuckie-2 asked.

Angelica-2 pulled back a broken wooden flap, and crawled under the fence, the other three toddlers, following close behind her. Once they were in the next yard, everybody looked around.

"So where's the ball Angelica?" Lil-2 asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Angelica-2 replied.

"Why don't we split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Suggested Chuckie-2.

"Good idea Chuckie." Said Angelica-2, as everybody split off in different directions, looking for the ball.

Phil-2 looked into a barbecue grill.

"Hello!" Shouted Phil-2, as some soot dusted up on his face. Chuckie-2 got stuck in an old tree stump while looking for the ball. A little while later, Phil-2 and Lil-2 ran into one another near a statue. Angelica-2 caught up to everybody at this point.

"Did you see it?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Nope?" Phil-2 and Lil-2 replied simultaneously.

"Help!" Cried Chuckie-2.

"Guys? Where's Chuckie?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Help!" Chuckie-2 cried again.

"Oh no! What happened?" Angelica-2 asked in concern.

"I was looking for the ball!" Cried Chuckie-2.

"What?" Angelica-2 asked, as she couldn't understand what Chuckie-2 was saying.

"I was looking for the ball when I got stuck." Replied Chuckie-2 again.

Phil-2, Lil-2, and Angelica-2 all pulled on Chuckie-2's legs, till he came out of the tree stump, and fell on to the grass.

"Are you ok Chuckie?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's go." Said Chuckie-2, standing up and breathing a sigh of relief that he was rescued.

"So where is that ball Angelica?" Phil-2 asked.

All of the sudden, Angelica-2 spotted the ball in the distance.

"There it is!" Angelica-2 cried, as she spotted the ball in a pen near a doghouse.

Angelica and the toddlers went towards the pen where they saw the ball. When they got there, Phil-2 and Lil-2 helped Angelica-2 and Chuckie-2 over the fence.

"So who's next?" Lil-2 asked.

"No one. You two stay here. Me and Angelica will get the ball, and come right back." Said Chuckie-2, as he and Angelica-2 ran towards the ball.

As they were about to reach for the ball, a large, vicious dog came at them, growling and showing his teeth.

"Please don't eat Chuckie and Angelica. Please don't eat Chuckie and Angelica. Please don't eat Chuckie and Angelica." Cheered Phil-2 and Lil-2 in unison, as they watched the dog continue to lunge towards Chuckie-2 and Angelica-2.

Chuckie-2 screamed as he pulled on the dog chain, causing it to break. The dog only got more angry, lunging even more towards the two young toddlers. By this time, Phil-2 and Lil-2 couldn't take it anymore, so they ran away back to Stu-2 and Didi-2's yard.

Just then, Angelica-2 reached for the ball.

"See? I knew I could get that ball back for my cousin. Now come on Chuckie." Said Angelica-2, as she and Chuckie-2 ran for the fence. Angelica-2 helped Chuckie-2 over the fence, but try as she might, she couldn't get over the fence, because it was too tall.

Chuckie-2 headed back to the yard, where Phil-2 and Lil-2 were, now in the safety of their parents arms. Chuckie-2 ran over to Chaz-2, at which time, Drew-2 looked up to see Angelica-2 was missing.

"Angelica! I can't find Angelica!" Cried Drew-2 in a panic.

All of the grown ups started looking all over the yard for Angelica-2, just as the dog tried to bite at Angelica-2's leg in the next yard. Angelica-2 let out a loud scream, which alerted Spike-2 from next door.

Spike-2 heard her screams and ran to the next yard to rescue her. He faced the vicious dog, and growled at it, scaring the dog away.

"Spike!" Angelica-2 cried as she hopped on to his back, and Spike-2 carried her and Tommy-2's ball, safely back to Tommy-2's yard.

"Angelica? You there?" Stu-2 asked, peering into a garbage can.

"Stu! Look!" Cried Didi-2, as she saw Spike-2 carrying Angelica-2 through the gap in the fence.

"Oh my cupcake! I'm so glad you're safe!" Cried Drew-2, as she hugged his daughter.

"Oh daddy, I'm glad I'm safe too." Angelica-2 replied, hugging her daddy.

"Hey! What's burning?" Betty-2 asked.

Just then, Stu-2 peered over at the grill, where his burgers were burned to a crisp.

"My burgers!" Stu-2 cried.

A little while later, a fireworks display was going on in the sky. Stu-2 gave Spike-2 one of the ruined burgers.

"Here you go big fellow. Burned to a crisp just how you like them." Said Stu-2, as he gave Spike-2 a burger.

Angelica-2 handed Tommy-2 his ball. He giggled and smiled up at his cousin.

"Thanks for getting my ball back Angelica." Said Tommy-2.

"You're welcome Tommy, and I'm sorry I threw it over the fence." Said Angelica-2.

"It's ok Angelica, I forgive you." Said Tommy-2, as he snuggled up with his ball, and all of the toddlers and Angelica-2, continued to watch the fireworks display.

The End

Author's Note: So, I know the episode played out a lot differently in the second demention, but had Angelica been nice to Tommy, well, this is how it would have played out. She would have felt bad for throwing it over the fence, and gone and rescued it herself. Hope you enjoyed the story, and, I'll be back shortly with another episode in terms of how it played out in the second dimension, and in that episode, Dil-2, Peter-2, and Kimi-2, will be featured, so stay tuned!


End file.
